Problematica
by Left Lie
Summary: Porque ella era muy entusiasta y contrastaba bastante con su perezosa personalidad. Porque a pesar de ser tan difícil de tratar la estimaba...y mucho. Leve...muy leve ShikadaixMirai


**Rony: Planeabamos escribir un NaruHina, pero de alguna forma termino siendo un ShikadaixMirai (leve)**

**Rocky: Sip, shipeamos esa pareja (xd) se llevan unos años, pero...**

**Rony: Para el amor no hay edad**

**Rocky: Y para el shipeo menos :3**

**Ryo: Disclaimer, ni naruto ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, de ser asi no habriamos hecho un desastre del cabello de gaara en el cap 700 ¬¬**

**Rony: A leer! n.n**

**:::**

Intente relajarme y dormir un rato, la casa se habia llenado de ruido con la llegada de Mirai y eso solo conseguia darme jaqueca.

Sarutobi solia venir a menudo a saludar, entrenar o simplemente a charlar y a cotillear con mi madre, ambas juntas eran un dolor de cabeza, pero lo seria más si ya sea papá o yo, nos quejabamos. Además aunque él no lo admitiera, le encantaba ver a mamá tan feliz cuando la hija de su antiguo sensei nos visitaba.

No tuve el privilegio de conocer a Asuma-san, según papá era una persona muy agradable y sabia, realmente era una pena su muerte, supongo que mamá tambien se sintio triste al no haber podido convivir mucho con él, quizás por eso le gustaba la presencia de Mirai. Después de todo ella es su hija, no es raro que se parezcan.

Fisicamente se podria decir que es identica a la tia Kurenai, pero hablando de personalidad, se podria decir que es tal y como alguien describiria a Asuma-san, una persona agradable y sabia...aunque quizás algo ruidosa y entusiasta.

Ella siempre estaba intentando entrenarme, al no ser mi sensei no tenia la oportunidad de checar que yo cumpliese con mis obligaciones o cuanto he mejorado, así que ella venia por su cuenta a "practicar" conmigo, aunque yo más bien diria que viene a torturarme.

Como creo haber repetido anteriormente, es demasiado entusiasta y testaruda por lo que creo que es obvio que contrasta demasiado con mi perezosa personalidad. Más de una vez me ha tocado ser levantado a la fuerza por ella misma para acompañarla a trotar o a practicar. Mi padre, al cual varias veces le he pedido ayuda para escapar, me deja abandonado a mi suerte, según él no quiere meterse en problemas ajenos por que son problematicos, según yo, simplemente le gusta ver a su hijo quejarse y sufrir.

A pesar de lo problematica que podia llegar a ser, la respetaba y la estimaba demasiado. Ella es el tipo de persona que facilmente se ganara tu confianza, por esa razón es que es mas doloroso cuando se van.

Hace años mientras hablaba con ella, salio a discucion el tema de su padre. Yo lo habia mencionado solo por curiosidad, era un niño inmaduro y bastante insensible que no midio sus palabras.

Pregunte si ella sabia como fue su padre, si era cierto que no lo habia conocido, tal vez la pregunta en si no era mala, pero si la forma de hacerla. Sea cual sea el caso desde ese día decidi no volver a hablar sobre el tema, su mirada triste unos momentos antes de responderme me hizo retractarme de haber hablado.

Me dolio verla así y seguramente me sigue doliendo.

No he vuelto a cometer ese error, no menciono a su padre, no soy tan insensible al referirme a ese tema. Solo me quedo en silencio, cuando ella entrena, cuando ella se pone a divagar, cuando la acompaño a ella y a mi padre a la piedra de los caidos, solo hago eso, estar en silencio.

En una ocasión mi padre me pregunto el por que mi actitud tan distante con ella tomando en cuenta que la conocia desde hace años. Fui sincero con él, le comente el hecho de que se me hacia muy complicado tratarla, que ella era casi tan problematica como mamá. Mi padre me miro unos segundos y despues se habia puesto a reir, aun no comprendo muy bien la razon.

Luego de que se riera en mi cara me comento que seguramente con los años mi opinión cambiaria un poco sobre ella, aunque ella seguiria pareciendome problematica.

Por mas que lo pense no podia llegar a alguna concordancia en mi situacion actual y lo que mi padre me habia dicho. Al menos esperaba no tardar tanto en descubrirlo, si ella se volveria aun más molesta, era mejor que eso fuese pronto y así acostumbrarse a su nuevo ritmo.

:::

_El descifrar sus palabras tomo más tiempo del que habia pensado._

**:::**

**Rocky: Lamentamos cualquier falta de ortografía que pudieran encontrar.**

**Rony: Quizás nos excedimos con lo de "leve" **

**Ryo: Les pedimos el favor de pasarse por nuestro perfil, no solo para revisar las historias que hayamos subido aqui (por si alguna les interesa) sino que para que vean el link que tenemos en el perfil.**

**Rocky: Es de una pagina de facebook que creamos hace poco, hay pondremos todas las historias que hayamos subido a wattpad o a fanfiction (y a cualquier otra pagina que encontremos ¿?)**

**Rony: Pueden revisarlo si les interesa**

**Rocky: Y si lo hacen, pues darle me gusta (cofcofsinolohacencofnoactualizarecofvueltasdelcorazoncofcof)**

**Ryo: Adios.**


End file.
